Love twisting
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Near and his sister have just joined Wammy's. I dont know what to say so just read please! Rated T just in case. May be discontinued or going up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up. "…..NGH….." I hated getting up in the mornings. There was a knock on my door. Turning my head to the door I sit up and call. "COME IN!" Matt enters my room like every morning to keep me from sleeping in. "Morning Mello!" Closing my door behind him Matt walks up to me and sits on my bed next to me. "Wake up fine?" Matt touches my cheek before putting his arm around me. "I just woke up Matt! No fair your always awake way before me you should know that!" I lean into his touch resting my head on the side of his chest. Matt leans down and kisses me. That woke me up fully then I smile as Matt tries to kiss me again. "You always find new ways don't you?" Matt nods then gets up I follow him slower than he was. "Time to get changed!" Matt announced to me as he left my room. "Hm!" I get changed but still thinking about Matt's kiss! Once changed I walk out of my room and out into the hallway. "MELLO!" I hear Matt call as I turn and see him running towards me! "Matt what is it?" I was going to yell at him till I saw his face! His face had the something serous look on it! "Mello there is two new kids in the Whammy's house!" I step back in surprise! "What new kids? That hasn't happened since…."

Matt knew what I was talking about and he wrapped his arms around me for comfort. I was talking about two years ago when Matt saved my life!

I was sick and left at the Whammy's field in a box but when I got up I was so sick I felt like collapsing I start walking towards some giant white bars that made half of a square with netting behind it, which I learned later was a soccer goal. It was raining heavily and I was alone on the field. I collapse but desperately I hold my self standing by using the soccer goal posts. My body felt weak unable to support myself any longer I collapse onto the ground. Lying on the ground for awhile cold, wet, sick and hungry I thought I was going to die, I close my eyes ready to give up. Suddenly I could feel warmth and someone's arms wrapping around my body. I blink weakly and look up at the new comer. There I saw a boy who looked to be my age maybe year younger looking face stare down at me. He was a red haired boy with goggles perched upon his head and his emerald green eyes watched me concerned. He was wearing a white and black shirt. I was picked up carried by the boy in his arms I felt safe knowing some how I could trust him. The boy drapes a vest over top of me it was a light brown one with some white fuzz on it. "Here it'll keep you warm till we get to safety!" Then the boy ran towards a large building with me cradled in his arms. "Thank you!" I managed to mumble before I fell into darkness.

Once I had woken up I was still cradled in the boy that saved me arms the vest was still on top of me. Looking weakly around I noticed we were inside a building, not only that but there was an old man in front of us leading us kind of quickly somewhere. I stop looking around and curl closer to the boy that was carrying me. Looking up I see his face look down at me surprised then he smiled and looked back up to watch where he was going. With the secure feeling I had with him, I close my eyes half way not wanting to go back to my unsafe dark world. A door slammed and I again curl closer to the boy scared and surprised by the sudden noise. The boy lifted his arms a little so he could cuddle me closer in vain attempt to keep me from getting to scared and going back to my dark world. We stop suddenly and I look at the red haired boy's face, he was looking down at me and he smiled a sweet resurging smile. My mouth formed a smile back at him before I closed my eyes and I was back in my dark world.

When I opened my eyes I found myself no longer in the boys arms but I was lying on a bed. A clear plastic thing covered my mouth and nose, though strange it made breathing easier than before, so I left it. Feeling still to weak to get up I look around a bit. There wasn't much here it was just some furniture and some machines that were hooked up to me, I think they were helping me. Beside me was the boy he was sitting on a chair beside the bed but his head rested on the bed, he was asleep. I look up at the ceiling, I did feel stronger than before I suddenly realised! I close my eyes half way wanting to rest again. "Huh?" The boy woke up suddenly. "Yay your awake!" Raising his head, He blinks then smiles as I turn to look at him. My eyes still half closed I smile back before turning to the ceiling again. "Thank you for helping me!" I tell the boy. Even my voice sounded stronger to my ears. "My name is Mail but you can call me Matt! What's yours?" I don't answer right away. "My name is Mihael but I don't mind if you call me Mello!" I had even surprised my self a little but I didn't show it. Mello was something I came up with there and then. "Mello….nice to meet you!" Matt tells me before resting his head on the bed again. For some reason I liked it when people called me Mello. I guess that's why I chose it!

Every day I grew stronger with the help of the machines, Matt and the old guy who I came to know as Roger. One week has passed and now I feel strong enough to try and stand. Matt was with me as I sat up and put my feet on the floor preparing myself. "Its ok ill help hold you up if I need to and ill catch you if you fall!" Matt tells me as I begin to feel nervous. I look at him and smile. "I trust you! Thank you!" I turn my head forwards again and push myself up I stumble a little and as he had said Matt holds me till I was more steady. Matt let me stand on my own without his support for a second, but he was still prepared if I fell. After a minute of practice with Matt I lean on Matt tired a little. "You ok? Do you want to lie down again?" Matt asked concerned for me! "Its ok I want to walk with you for a little bit, but let's not walk too far!" Matt nods "Ok!" it was obvious he was still worried. We walk out of the room me leaning on Matt for support. "Hey Matt! I heard there was a new boy in the Whammy's house!" The girl looks at me. "Oh you must be the new kid! Is something wrong why does Matt have to support you?" I give a quick glance at Matt telling him to speak for me. He got the message. "He's been very sick lately. Right now we are taking a small walk to build up his strength." The girl smiled. "Ok! My name is Linda! See you two around maybe!" Then she was gone. Matt and I walk around but always keeping within short walking distance back to the room were I could lie back on the bed if I need to. It didn't take long we went back to the room and I lay on the bed for a rest, but Matt wouldn't stop worrying. "You sure your ok Mello?" No matter how many times I told him I was fine he still worried. "Matt don't worry! You'll drive me mad if you don't stop asking the same question." Matt gave me an innocent look. "I only worry for you!" I smile at Matt. We just continued on in silence for awhile. I began drifting into sleep. Matt put the clear plastic thing over my mouth and nose. The clear plastic thing helped me breath when I was asleep, because I still had to work on that. "Goodnight! Mello!" Matt says softly. "Get some rest to Matt! Good night!" Then I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up and I noticed that Matt was gone! "Matt?" I sit up in the bed, but a little to fast and I got extremely dizzy. It settled down after awhile, looking around I looked for Matt. That was when he entered the room carrying a tray with some food and water on it. "Morning Mello! Just thought I would get you some breakfast!" Matt sets the tray on my lap and removes the clear plastic thing so I could eat. "Thank you Matt. You're really sweet you know!" Matt just smiled at me. "Awes common Mells! I would do it for you! That's what im here for!" I look at Matt a little confused. "Matt! Nothing would compare to this! Thank you so much!" Matt smiles. "Now you should eat! We can't have you getting hungry and losing you're strength!" I pick up the fork. "Did you eat Matt?" Matt pauses. "I will soon! I just wanted to make sure you ate first!" I smile. "Thank you Matt!" Matt watches me eat for awhile telling me some stories of the Whammy's house; witch was the building we were in. I finished and Roger peeked in on us. "Matt its time to eat! You made sure Mello ate?" Matt turns to Roger and nods. Taking my tray since I was done he gives me a soft look. "Take some rest Mells I'll be back. Promise!" then he left with Roger. While I waited for Matt I started to get bored. Not knowing what to do I close my eyes resting my head on the pillow. It was soft….so soft! I fell asleep by accident without putting on the clear plastic mask on.

My dreams were dark….Very dark. Then there was a light and I think I saw what was angle! The angle stood there for a moment the angle was a woman. She had the most beautiful long blonde hair I had ever seen, not only that but her clear blue eyes and the long white dress that seemed to shine with her. She smiled at me. "I love you my son. Mihael…." Then she began to fade and I was outside… back in the field were Matt first saved me. It was raining but not as heavily as when I remembered. There I saw the angle…but at this moment she wasn't an angle. She was wearing a brown jacket with light brown pants and almost to worn out to wear runners. She was carrying a blonde haired boy in a long sleeved black shirt and long black pants with worn out black shoes. The boy in her arms… I think he was asleep! There was another boy running with her, but he was carrying a box. Big enough to hold the Blonde haired boy inside of it. The boy with the woman was a Brown shaggy haired boy, he had hazel eyes and he was wearing a long sleeved orange and white baggy shirt, with ripped jeans. They came to a spot kind of hidden in the trees but the field where Matt had saved me was visible. Looking at the field I saw the soccer posts. Turning my attention back to what was happening. Both the woman carrying the blonde boy and the shaggy haired boy had stopped panting. The teen put the box he was carrying down in front of the woman then he backed off a little. The woman hugged the blonde boy before she put him in the box. "They don't know you are even in this world…" She started crying. "Survive! You're name sounds like an angle!" Those were the last words she said to the kid in the box then her and the teen took off leaving the boy in the box. Walking over to the box I looked inside and instantly I could tell he was extremely sick. Before anything else could happen the dream faded into darkness. Then and there I saw the woman standing before me again but this time the teen had joined her. It lasted for a second or two then I found myself blinking awake in the bed.

"Mello?" There was a familiar worried voice. I suddenly realised that the clear plastic mask was on my face… I could breath easier. Turning my head I looked at Matt, Who was sitting next to the bed as usual his arms resting on the bed his head up and his emerald green eyes staring at me worried out of his wits. "Matt?" He looked happy at the sound of his name. "Mello when I came in here you were asleep but you had forgotten to put the mask on so….You're heart started stopping because you had trouble breathing! I pulled the mask over you're face and after awhile you went back to how you are normally as you sleep!" Matt started looking relieved. "Oh! I'm sorry I forgot I didn't mean to worry you!" Matt didn't seem mad at me at least! He smiled sweetly….That sweet smile that always made me feel warm even to the heart. I sit up pulling the mask off. "Matt wants to go for a walk? I feel energised more now!" Matt nodded. "Look at you're face! You look healthier already!" Matt cradled me in his arms. Carrying me to a mirror and in that mirror I saw the blonde kid from my dream, without shoes or socks….The one that was left in the box. I hide my surprise and smile unwilling to look at my reflection anymore. "You're right!" Matt smiles and sets me down so I could walk. We leave the room and walk around the Whammy's house a little. A few kids said hi to us as they ran passed but no one tried to make a conversation with us. Every now and then I lean on Matt for support and every time he supports me without hesitation. Every time I had to lean on him he always asked. "Do you want to go rest?" But I would shake my head. "No I want to keep on going!" Matt didn't stop asking that question even though he kept getting the same answer over and over again. After what seemed to be two hours but really it was one hour I was finally ready to go back. I collapse on Matt. "Mello?" Matt made sure he caught me. "Let's go back Matt! I'm tired…." Matt nods and carries me in his arms back to the room and lies me back on the bed. "Thank you Matt! I owe you so much!" Matt smiled like always. "Don't Mello! You won't need to pay me back for this!" I look at him. "I thought I should! I owe you!" Matt shook his head. "No Mello! It's fine! It's you I should thank! Before you came I was a loner I refused to even talk to most people and when I talked to people it was very short! Now I feel more confident talking to people! I was close to nothing to mostly everybody here! Now…I'm finally beginning to become friends with people! Thank you Mello!" I just smiled and started to drift asleep. Matt notices and pulls the mask over my face. "No…thank you! Matt…" then I was again in the black world.

In the black world I see the blonde boy in the woman's arms and Matt carrying me in his arms at a mirror. The blonde kid….Was that me that was abandoned in that box? Could it be that there was someone out there that possibly now knew that I was alive and was hunting me? Was my family hunted their whole lives? What happened to them after they left me in the box? The dream didn't last long. I could hear the sounds of Matt shifting his weight, then the door opened. I didn't open my eyes I just pretended to be asleep still. "Matt? Is Mello asleep?" Roger's voice drifted in the room and I heard footsteps approaching me and Matt. "Yay he's asleep!" Matt reply's to Roger. "Matt I did research on his background…His dad was a hardened criminal and a gang leader who enjoyed woman more than any man…he was also in the Mafia! He was a tall man with shaggy brown hair; his name was or is Drew. His dad fell in love with a woman with beautiful long blonde hair, her name was Jennifer…she was a Christ believer. He also had an older brother named Matthew…A little like you Matt. Anyways Drew never wanted any kids but he first got Matthew and not till after Mello was born did he know about Matthew… He didn't learn about Mello, so he went out to try to kill Jennifer and Matthew. Jennifer knew this and took Matthew and told him to grab a box. Letting Matthew go she went and made sure Mello was ok because even then he was extremely sick. Carrying him she and Matthew fled the house with Mello and a box. They abandoned Mello in the Whammy's field just behind some trees in the box. That was when Drew's mafia gang noticed them and together Matthew and Jennifer fled right into more of Drew's mafia members and they were shot to death….His father then fled with his gang and they have been in hiding ever since so no one knows if they are alive! If they are alive it could be a matter of time before they find out about Mello and come to try and kill him at any costs!" There was a long silence. Then Matt spoke. "I will tell him, but for now…I will tell him his parents are dead." I open my eyes right after Matt said that. I saw Matt having his goggles pulled over his eyes staring at me. "Mello!" I turn to look at Roger then back at Matt. Roger turned. "I will leave you two alone." Then he was gone. "Mello I….." I silence Matt by placing a hand over his mouth. "I know Matt….I heard…..No explanations." Matt nodded and I dropped my hand "I'm really sorry Mello! I…."I give Matt a soft look silently telling him to say no more. Matt left the topic at that and we lay there not knowing what to say.

After awhile of silence I sit up pulling the mask off. I turn to stand up. Matt stand's up ready to help me if he was needed. I stand up but I find myself fall, but luckily I fell and Matt grabbed me in his arm's. "Dang….It! Why do….I feel….so weak?" I found it hard to talk. Matt put me back on the bed and made sure the mask was on me and all of the machines were hooked up to me again. According to the machines my heart rate was weak. I saw blackness form over my eyes. My heart feeling weird. "HOLD ON MELLO! I"LL GET HELP!" Matt Called to me in panic then he was gone for a few seconds then he returned with someone else. "BEEP-….." The sound faded and that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out completely. In the blackness I saw many things flash before my eyes things, the things I had experienced during life so far but they were quick flashes then everything settled on the rainy night and Matt's face staring down at me. Everything slowed to a stop there and then. Matt…there's something about you….something I can't explain! Everything faded and I sat alone in the dark world. Seeing nothing but Matt in my mind! I close my eyes and I feel myself hit something hard then I was blinking awake in the room again…in the bed. I felt as weak as ever but stronger…There was two people…two guys dressed in white coats staring at me, like they were expecting something. I close my eyes still weak. In my dreams I saw Fire and smoke….the building was falling on top of me….no there was a truck I was in the truck, but the roof was pretty much gone. I felt like my heart had stopped beating. Then I woke up again. Back in the bed. I saw Matt's face peering down at me more worried than I had ever seen him. "Mello?" Matt asked hopefully. My eyes half closed I try to answer him but couldn't I couldn't speak….to weak….I blink once then I found my voice I was strong enough to say one word as a whisper. "Matt!" Matt looked relieved that I had said anything. "I see he's getting better! I think he will be fine! Just give him time to recover." I had never heard that voice before! Matt was the last thing I saw before I blacked out once more…I was starting to get annoyed by this repeated pattern, wake up then black out!

In the black world I was sitting alone again, but I didn't feel alone….Then I heard someone approach me from behind. I turn around to see a tall slightly muscular man stand behind me! His face and hair was covered in darkness…I couldn't see them…he wore heavy brown leather pants and a ripped jacket. Lifting his hand he was holding something…it was black with a trigger and a barrel. *BANG* There was a loud sound then pain struck me intensely! "MELLO!" All I heard then was Matt and I woke up again with a start. *BEEP, BEEP…..beep…* the machines were giving off an alarm for a second after I woke up then they went back to normal. "…..NGH..." I felt stronger than before. "Mello! Are you ok?" Matt voice was panicked. "Matt!" My voice strongly came out of my mouth. I felt back to normal….or well before I strangely feel into a weak state. Matt's eyes sparkled. Leaning down to me Matt gently hugs me, I hug him back. "Thank you! Matt! You saved me!" I whisper in his ear. Matt gently lets go of me. I do the same and I lie there in the bed, with Matt sitting in the chair beside the bed. Nothing new…only the Sandy haired man in the white coat was new in the room. Who was he? I never knew. The man left us in the room and he was later found dead in the kitchen where no kids were allowed, He had accidentally fell and knocked over some knives witch stabbed him to death. I sat up. Matt watched me. "Mello are you sure you shouldn't be resting?" Matt was worried. "Matt im fine." I smile through the mask at him. Matt just trusted me. We sat there in silence for a bit. Matt broke the silence. "What did you dream about? If you don't want to talk about it that's fine!" I turn to look at Matt. "Too much was in my dreams to talk about it!" Matt nods and I turn to look at my hands witch happened to be on my lap. Ever since then Matt has grown a little protective of me, due to the story of my father. I haven't told Matt how I felt about him; it seemed too hard for right now! Matt I love you!

Matt led me to where the new kids were being introduced to everybody else. As me and Matt walked up there was a crowed of Whammy's kids surrounding them. Rodger was trying to make some kids back off. Matt goes in front of me and makes a path for us through the crowed. We reached the front in almost no time. There I saw one girl, she was a somewhat tall girl who wore a shaggy green t-shirt with worn out and ripped jeans and black socks, her hair was a cinnamon colour witch matched her chocolate brown eyes. Beside her was a smaller obviously younger boy with strange White hair, a white buttoned up long sleeved shirt and white pyjama pants, on his feet he wore white socks, his eyes creeped me out they were black with a small ring of brown around them they were emotionless. "Everyone this is the new girl you are allowed to call her Jewel and this is her brother you can call him Near!" Yah when you're introduced to the Whammy's kids they give out a nickname pretty much and you can decide if you tell anybody your real name! I blink in surprise as the new kid named Near twirled his hair. His sister's skin looked human but Near's skin looked like it was frozen. Near turned and looked at me his emotionless eyes making me suddenly uncomfeterbal. Matt notices and turns his full attention to me. "Hey Mello want to get going and take a walk outside?" I turn to Matt and nod. We left a little quickly strangely I could feel Near's eyes tracking me till me and Matt were out of sight! Outside was beautiful. Warm with a slight breeze and sun fully shining not a cloud in the sky! Me and Matt walk around in silence until we get to the soccer field. "Wonder where those new kids came from? What's their past?" I shrug. "Dunno that Near kid freaks me out!" Matt nods in agreement! "I swear he was watching you as we left!" I nod. After awhile we went back inside as the wind picked up, with the smell of rain coming!


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey, this is Mellofangirl again updating for MNLMFangirl! :) Since I did not write this, I have nothing to say here so let's just get along with the story! Enjoy! ^_^ Oh, and I'm sure MNLMFangirl wold love some reviews! :3**_

Me and Matt hang out in my room for awhile. Matt has stopped talking and is busy on his D.S. while im watching the rain turn to sleet then hail. Matt jumps as it begins to hail. "Whoa! I thought it was raining!" Matt puts his game away and comes over to look out the window with me. "Why sudden hail?" I shrug. "Nature can be unpredictable!" Matt just laughs. "Haha! Like you Mello?" I give him a slight glare. Matt's face looks really happy; I can't stop myself from laughing to. We laugh for a bit. A knock comes to my door. "Come in!" I called Matt still watches the hail outside… it looks like he's lost in his own world, smiling. Roger comes into my room. "Hay Roger. What brings you here?" Roger looks at me and Matt sitting at the window, Matt is still occupied with staring outside. "Well I came here to talk about an upcoming project." Roger keeps his attention on me. Matt snaps out of his own world and turns to listen to Roger. "There is a project coming up. With all the orphanages around England and later the world will participate…." My eyes widen and Matt loses inters and starts to pull out his game. "Mello you and someone else will take part in this. You will represent our orphanage!" Matt just turns on his game, now slightly ignoring Roger but he still listens. "Mello….So far the options for possible people are Matt of course and…" I glare at roger. "Tell me who else! Tell me Roger!" Roger stays silent for a bit then he continues. "Matt or Near! One or the other! I will let you know once the dision is made… You will have some say in this Mello don't worry!" Roger leaves my room after saying that. Matt continued playing his game. I look at him. Would I go into this competion with Matt or Near? Matt looks at me and our eyes meet. Matt smiles at me and I smile back. "What do you think Matt? Are you interested in this competion or not?" Matt gives me a goofy smile. "If Mello wants me to go in this competion. Then I will go! If he doesn't then ill stay out of it!" Matt turns back outside. The hail isn't as bad as before. I look outside to. We both watch in silence but Matt breaks it. "Mello do you want me to go into this contest?" I laugh at Matt. He looks at me puzzled. "Matt of course I want you to take part in it! We can probably do a great project together." Matt smiles wider. Matt gets up as if he had someplace to go. "Mello class is going to start! Don't miss out!" Then he grumbled. Matt doesn't like his classes all that much. Then Matt was gone. I didn't want him gone for some reason.

I get up and get ready for my class. I head to class. In the hallway I bump into Linda. "Oh! Hi Mello!" I wanted to keep walking but I had to keep some friends at least so that way I could keep my sanity. "Hi Linda. Im sorry but I have to run to class right now come talk to me later maybe!" Linda laughs. "Ok Mello! I wouldn't mind talking with you later!" I nod and then turned and ran to class. My first class was with Mrs. Scott, She taught our law courses. Everybody had them. Matt and I didn't have our law courses together sadly. I enter the room and there, sitting at the empty chair beside mine…Was Near. I walk over to my seat trying to act normal. Stealing a quick glance at Near I see him looking at me. He didn't know I had looked at him. Dang it! Why did his eyes seem to follow me? I glance again but now he is concentrating on something else. Dang it! Why am I stuck in class without Matt? I look down at my notebook as Mrs. Scott begins to teach the lesson. I feel so angry that Roger had to split me and Matt up! Why? Why can't he be here with me! I wanted to scream. There was a small snap. Nobody but Near and me noticed. I felt the pieces of my now broken wooden pencil dig into my skin. Near leans over slightly and he moves his hand towards me. I look and he has a new pencil in his hand. "Mello need a pencil right? Here take this one." Near twirls his hair. I stare a little surprised. I decide not to take it. "No thanks Near its fine. Thank you though. You should use it for your own use." I clean off my book from the pieces of the pencil. Near still tries to offer the pencil. "Mello I have no use for it anyways! I don't need pencils!" I glare at Near. "No! Im fine with what I have." I write with my broken pencil. Near pulls his hand back but he looks thoughtful. My blood boils. Was it from hatred or did I actually like Near? I concentrate on my work through out the rest of class. Mrs. Scott lets us out after an hour of teaching. I stand up putting my stuff together ready to leave. Near watches not getting up till after I was ready to leave. Near quickly left the class room. For someone who wore white pyjamas he moved kind of fast. I left to, returning to my room. I had fifteen minuets till my next class. Wonder if Matt is done his? His teacher liked to take his teachings past one hour. I lie on my bed and begin thinking about my day so far. A lot has happened in so little time. I drift into a light sleep.

I awaken in my room still. I look at my clock. What? I sit up to fast feeling dizzy I hold my head. No I missed class. It was now twelve twenty four. Four minutes since class would have ended! I get up and race down to Rogers's office. Outside the door I stop. Would Roger help with this? Roger knows I don't usually skip class so I had to explain to Roger. I enter his office. Roger looks up. "Oh! Hello Mello! You missed class today..." I nod. "Yah im sorry Roger I fell asleep by accident." Roger looks at me weirdly. "What Roger? Is something wrong?" Roger looks down. "Yes! Was Matt with you when you feel asleep?" I feel my anger start to come out. "No Roger why would I sleep with or when I have a friend over. Even Matt isn't an exception! Why do you ask?" Roger shakes his head and looks up at me. "Matt is missing since he was with you before you're guys' first class. You were in you're first class… Matt wasn't." I take a step back. What? My best friend hasn't been seen since he was with me last? No! This can't be happening! "What? Did anybody else see him?" Roger shakes his head. "Not that we know of. I have also tried his room but he wasn't there! I tried everywhere else I could think of but I couldn't find him! I didn't try you're room though and you have told me he isn't there!" I couldn't believe his words. "Mello I have excused you from the rest of your classes today. I need you to look for Matt. Alright?" I pause then I hardened my eyes. "Roger I will find Matt! He's my friend and I will find him no matter what!" I turn and race out of his office. I begin asking around if anybody had seen Matt. Nobody had. I look in his room; even though Roger said he looked in here I still had to look. Roger was right no matter how hard I looked Matt wasn't here. I check outside and in trees. He wasn't anywhere to be found. I walk sulkily back towards Roger's office when an idea comes to my head. I find myself pick up speed. Maybe. Just maybe Matt went into town. That had to be it! It had to! I knock on Roger's door. "Come in" I hear him call. I enter the room. "Ah! Mello any luck?" I shake my head "No but I believe he may have snuck into town. Please let me go into town to see if he's there!" I felt like getting on my knees and begging! Roger opens a drawer of his desk. He takes out something and hands me a photo of Matt. "Go into town and use this photo to show people and see if they have seen him. Take your cell phone and be careful." I nod and head out for town.

The first many people I asked hadn't seen him. I ended up outside of an arcade when somebody said they had seen him. It was a woman with her two children. She was thin with a lot of makeup and blonde hair. Her two kids were both boys with brown hair, I think they were twins. "Yes. I saw him walking down that way!" the woman pointed towards a sign that read, Jefferson Street. "Alright thank you!" I take off towards the sign asking a few people if they had seen him along the way so I could stay on his trail now that I had one. I was led through a slight maze like path. How bored were you Matt? I shrug and continue in my search. I find myself at the entrance of an alleyway. I was about to ask around again to male sure I was at the right spot when I saw something familiar. I look again. No those couldn't be. I walk over and pick them up. There in my hand were Matt's goggles, I'd know them anywhere. I look down the alleyway. Some people were sitting in the alleyway talking. A group walked by me and I overheard them say. "Hey wonder what's with the random vest down there! It was pretty strange. I'm glad we left it. Who knows why it was there!" They ignored me and kept walking as I tried calling to them. I turn back to the alleyway. I had to find the vest those people were talking about. What if it's Matt's vest? I would worry about that later. I walk down the alleyway. Not far ahead was a place in the alley where there were extra paths branching off. There I saw something that looked like Matt's vest. I had to take a closer look at it. I walk over to it and pick it up. This was Matt's vest. I became scared, what had happened to my best friend? I continue down the alleyway searching I came to a dead end and there I saw it. A whammy's orphanage hall pass…. well the fake hall pass Matt had made so he could be out of class. The worst part was there was also a gun and… Blood. No, no, no, no! This has to be a dream it has to be! Evidence proved me wrong. I felt my heart pound in my chest. I began to realize that I loved Matt as more than just a friend. I had to find him. I called Roger and told him about my findings. "Ok Mello I need you to come back to the orphanage and we will search more into it. Grab all of the findings that you can and get some of the blood. It will help determine if it's Matt's or not." I wanted to argue I wanted to keep looking but I was smart enough to know that it would be pointless. "Ok Roger!" I felt sad and scared. Where are you Matt? I bend down to get the gun and the fake hall pass. I got a napkin from a nearby restaurant, they were happy to give it to me. I soak up some of the blood then I go back to Whammy's house. Luckily it was third class so there was pretty much no one in the halls. I go straight for Roger's office and I knock to the best of my abilities carrying all the stuff I had. Roger lets me in. A police officer was waiting and I tell him what he needed to know and what I had found and where. Roger listens but keeps his distance. Once there was nothing left to tell him the officer turns to Roger. "We may need the boy for questions later! Ok?" Roger nods and the officer leaves. I put my head in my arms on Roger's desk.

The rest of my day off I didn't do too much I was too depressed. I couldn't stop thinking of Matt and what he would be doing right now. I was in my room when I hear a soft knock. "Y-yes?" I call. My voice shakes I was ready to cry. Near enters the room. I sit up and look at Near. "Hi Mello! It's not you're fault Matt's missing!" I look down. "Why him? Why did he have to go missing?" I felt a tear roll down my face. Near reaches over and wipes it away. "Mello!" His voice is low and trying to be calming. I soon feel his arms around me as I begin to cry. "Why Matt? Why?" He lets me cry on his shoulder and he strokes my head trying to sooth me. "Mello I'm sure Matt is fine! He's strong and I believe he will be alright!" Near combs my hair with his fingers, another vain attempt to calm me. Eventually my tears stop. There were no more classes left for the day so if I needed him, Near could be here the rest of the day. "Mello don't cry anymore please!" His voice is starting to become more soothing to me. How was that possible? Did I like Near? Who knows maybe I just need to have somebody with me right now. Maybe Near was meant to help me through this. "Get some rest Mello! You will need it for tomorrow! Please!" I look at the clock and I read. Eleven p.m. Near was right I needed sleep. I lean on Near's chest and nod. Near lays me down a lets me rest my head on his chest. "Rest Mello!" His voice now a whisper. I find myself drifting to sleep. "Goodnight Mello. I hope you have good dreams." and I fell asleep praying that I would. I saw Matt or so I thought. He and I relieved we some how were sharing dreams. "Matt!" I jumped into his arms. He accepted me and hugged me close. "I miss you Matt! I miss you so much! Where are you?" Matt doesn't say anything and when he's about to Matt's figure fades from me. Then he was gone! "Nooooo!" I screamed. I awoke with Near looking down at my face. "Mello. Was it a bad dream?" I sit up and Near lets me sitting on my bed beside me. "Matt…." I whisper quietly and Near seemed to understand some how. He puts an arm around me for comfort. "I'm sure Matt is fine… Mello are you bleeding?" Near touches a random wet spot on the lower part of my pant leg. He lifts his hand his fingers had blood on them. "Mello are you hurt?" Was that concern in his voice and in his eyes? Near rolls up my pant leg till he can see under the random bloody spot. There was no wound!

The first thought I had was what the F*** happened! Near seemed just as confused as I was. "Mello do you have a wound somewhere else?" Near glances over my body for another bloody spot. He finds it on my chest and I feel scared of how bad it looked. Near lifts up my shirt and inspects the wound. Me and Near couldn't believe what we saw, the wound was just a cut from a knife but I hadn't done it and the blood on my shirt and pants was unreasonable for the wound. "This makes no sense." Near nods in agreement and bandages the wound. "Thanks…." I'm to confused to care and my mind is blank at the moment.


	3. AN

**Authors note.**

**Hey guys I'm posting to you from my new laptop so I can update now. I just thought I'd give you guys heads up that I will be quitting on this story but if I have time or I get a new chapter I'll put it up.**

**So any of you that had been hoping for it to be completed I am sorry.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	4. AN 2

**AN:**

**Hey guys.**

**I will be updating this story now as promised to a certain someone **

**May take a little bit im sorry but I did lose my inspiration for the story during the time I couldn't post so forgive me.**

**Happy holidays!**

**MNLMFangirl**


	5. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Inspired by a snowball fight I had with my friends at lunch during school here's the next chapter.**

**I will do my very best to continue whenever I can. **** Enjoy.**

**MNLMFangirl**

After my wound was bandaged Near just sat on the floor twirling his hair silently.

I look to him and tilt my head. "Something up? Why are you still here?" 'Does he want something in return as a thank you instead of just the actual words? He'd better not or else he's a selfish stupid brat.'

"Roger wanted me to talk to you about-" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off when a girls voice sounded throughout the halls.

"Near!" She called. "Hey Near you here?"

"One minute sis!" Near called back to her. He turns about to finish what he was saying when….

_Creak._

"Near, brother. There's no time come with me." Her voice sounded urgent. "I need you to come with me now."

Before Near could protest Jewel grabbed his wrist dragging him out of the room.

I followed them to the door hearing their conversation as they left.

"Jewel whats wrong?" Near asks without emotion.

'He doesn't have enough care for his sister to ask her whats wrong with emotion! That twit! What if he shows that he cares in a different way without showing emotion?' I shook my head and continued listening realizing I had missed Jewel's response.

"They did? Are you sure? But where will we go?" Near was still emotionless sounding.

"I don't know where yet Near but they…"

Damn they're out of ear shot. I start pacing thinking about what I had just heard. 'Something wasn't right, Were they in danger from something? What if it endangered others then were they selfish enough to come here for only their protection?' I growled at that thought. Moving to the window I sat down and looked outside. 'When did it start snowing? Must've been awhile since snow covers the ground….. Hey theres Jewel and Near. They made it outside already?'

Near wrenches his arm free from Jewel's grasp and they stand there talking to one another. Suddenly they shook hands and went separate ways.

'What the hell is going on?' I ask myself as I watch them.

Jewel stops moving and bends down at her waist making… a snowball? She turns back to face the direction Near is and I notice he had stopped walking as well.

'A snowball fight to agree on something maybe?' I think as I watch Jewel throw her snowball at Near but Near gracefully steps to the side in time to avoid being hit.

Thinking back I remember a snowball fight to agree on something with two very happy best friends.

"_Hey Mello!" A young Matt called._

_I looked up from the book I had been reading to see that he was running towards me waving a piece of paper in the air. "Whats up?" Is all I say as he stop's running, panting right in front of the chair I was sitting on in the middle of my room. The chair came from my desk it is not a random chair just so you know._

"_Yuna just asked me to meet her later today. At this location" He waved the piece of paper that he was holding in front of my face._

"_That's great." I mumble uninterested then went back to reading._

"_You're never interested in girls, why?" Matt tilt's his head. "They're pretty, fun, able to keep you on your toes for them."_

"_Their fussy, annoying, whiney and selfish." Ok true it might not be the description for all girls but to me they all had at least one of those traits that I had just described._

"_Hey I know Mello. It snowed yesterday so let's settle this with a good old snowball fight."_

_I peeked over my book at him. "How would a snowball fight solve anything?" I ask with interest. 'A snowball fight sounds fun. It'll keep my skills sharp for the next time I get into a fight or dangerous trouble where I need to dodge things quickly. Plus I can totally whip his butt at it.' Smirk._

"_We will have a snowball fight, whoever is hit first loses. If I win you have to go on a date with the girl of my choosing."_

"_What if I win?" I put my book down on the floor and stand up. Leaving it open to the page I was on._

"_I'll let you humiliate me for a whole day. Tomorrow" He smirked confidently and held his hand out for me to shake. "Deal?"_

_I laughed already getting ideas on how to humiliate him. I shook his hand. "Deal."_

_Both of us raced to the front door of the orphanage grabbing our shoes and putting them on as fast as we could._

_Matt bolted out the door and I followed unhappy that I was the one following not him._

'_That'll change. Soon' My mind said in a smirking tone. "Heh." I smirk._

_Matt stopped and bent down grabbing some snow forming it into a ball. "Hey Mello! Catch!" He laughs and tosses the snowball at me._

_I duck and the snowball flies right over my head missing me by a few centimeters. "Hah. I'm not stupid!" I laugh and quickly form my own snowball, standing and throwing it at Matt._

_He lept to the side laughing and went to make another one._

_This continued on for a while. One throwing a snowball and the other dodging it until…_

_Matt was making a snowball so I brought out the one I had in my pocket and threw it at Matt. Hitting him right on the back of his neck sending some of the snow down the back of his shirt making him jump._

"_Ha! I win!"_

_Matt looks down in defeat and I fist pump the air in victory._

_The next day Matt wore a red mini skirt, girls under wear, a pink bow in his hair in the back and a white bra like shirt with reddish pink lining. On the back of the shirt it wasn't like a bar but instead it had a blue flap covering the back hook of the shirt. He also had dark red and light pink knee high stockings and black high heel's that girl's wear on fancy occasions, it even had sparkle's on it. Every clothing item borrowed from a few girls in the orphanage and the fake boobs I got from Matt's 'Contact's' Actually I forced him to get them but who cares. Oh boy did I have fun with that._

_I had taken him everywhere around the orphanage like that or well made him go everywhere around the orphanage and stalk him to make sure he actually did it._

_The other orphans kept giving Matt weird looks and I knew Matt was embarrassed. He hated dressing like a girl saying he was too manly to even think of it._

_I took him out in public and boy did it get us attention. Mostly Matt though._

_Every guy we saw started hitting on him and every woman gave him disgusted glares hurrying their children away from him as quickly as possible._

I sigh at the memories. "Oh Matt." I looked to the white sky hat matched the snow falling. "Where are you?"

**AN:**

**The cross dressing idea came from when a guy friend of mine dressed up in a dress for touch of class.**

**I'm worried that this story might become a light M rated story so please forgive me if does. Oh and tell me if you think I should ever change the rating and I don't notice. Thanks.**

**The chapters to come may take a bit due to needing inspiration for the story and yeah.**

**Review **

**MNLMFangirl**


End file.
